


Amarone

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Jennie goes out. A lot. But you’re always there to bring her back home.





	Amarone

**Author's Note:**

> request: “Jennie x reader where the reader is drunk and confesses?” - anon
> 
> -Admin Mari

The bass was pumping through the club at an alarming decibel and the number of people packed within the confines of the building made getting anywhere especially difficult as (Y/n) tried to push past a few pairs who were dancing provocatively. After a minute of awkwardly saying excuse me and trying to go around them, she gave up and pushed them apart before stomping through. Ignoring the protests of the people, she crossed the rest of the floor and approached her friend who was sitting at the bar, talking to the man on her left, no doubt flirting with him.

She looked over to the counter top in front of Jennie which had a multitude of glasses, all empty, that the bartender had just begun clearing away. Meanwhile, the brunette was leaning precariously to the left as she swiveled around on her chair to face the man next to her. He reached a hand forward to steady her but (Y/n) beat him to it.

“Hey, Jennie, maybe we should get going,” she practically shouted, just to be heard over the music.

Jennie jerked her head around too fast and hissed at the sudden pain in her neck. Although it was soon forgotten as she took in her friend, who was clearly not dressed to code, which was why she was down forty dollars.

“(Y/n)! You’re here!” she shrieked excitedly. “I’m so glad you came. I thought you would leave me all alone since you’re always at home. You really should get-”

“Jennie, we should go,” interrupted (Y/n), glancing up at the man who was watching the interaction occur. He signaled for the bartender, which caught the eye of Jennie.

“Oh, (Y/n), this is…” she trailed off, squinting her eyes as she thought hard. When she couldn’t recall his name she waved her hand and smiled at (Y/n), who returned the smile weakly. She loosely wrapped her fingers around Jennie’s forearm and tugged to keep her attention as the brunette began to look around to the bartender again.

“Where’s your purse?” (Y/n) inquired.

“All my money’s in my bra!” It was followed by Jennie giggling and putting her finger to her lips as a sign to keep quiet.

When she looked at the man, he was staring at Jennie’s chest. Putting her other hand on Jennie’s other shoulder, she guided her out of the chair. Jennie reached up and took (Y/n)’s hand, gripping it tightly as (Y/n) pulled her away from the bar and out through the crowds she had come through.

Of course they were pushed around and some guy tried to pull Jennie aside, but eventually, they made it out onto the sidewalk of the extremely busy main avenue. People pushed past them despite the fairly late hour of the night and cars still filled the street. Jennie moved to flag down a taxi but (Y/n) stopped her.

“The last thing I need is for you to fall into the road. Or throw up in the car,” she muttered, “let’s walk. It’s not far to your place anyway.” She fit her arm around Jennie’s waist, trying to suppress the growing blush that was overtaking her cheeks as Jennie did the same and leaned her head on (Y/n)’s shoulder.

She half-guided half-carried Jennie back to her apartment, turning away in embarrassment as the brunette began to dig around in her bra for the key.

“Could you not have just brought a clutch or something?”

“I would lose it.” Jennie threw her head back laughing before gasping like a child in delight as she produced the key. She leaned forward to unlock the door, pulling away from (Y/n) in the process and leaned against the wood as she tried to steady her hand enough to put the key in. “The doorknob won’t stop moving in circles,” she whined.

(Y/n) sighed and took the key from her grasp, easily opening the door, but only after making sure to have a firm hold on Jennie.

“Thanks!” she exclaimed, stumbling into her apartment and kicking her heels to the side. She moved on wobbly legs to the master bedroom, both hands out to the side to prevent herself from falling into either side of the hallway.

With slow steps, (Y/n) followed behind, waiting for Jennie to change her clothes, which she always did with the door open when she was too far gone to remember. It was unfortunately routine and the first time had ended in both girls becoming extremely embarrassed. So when the sound of the bed sheets rustling reached her ears, (Y/n) quickened her pace and entered the room, knowing it was a tell-tale sign that the coast was clear.

Jennie’s dark hair was splayed out on her pillow and she had thrown the comforter over herself, except for her feet, which hung off the side of the bed. Her eyes were still open and they remained somewhat alert as (Y/n) crept in, trying to stay quiet.

“Are you going to stay the night?” Jennie asked tiredly.

“Do you want me to stay?”

Jennie nodded like a child and rubbed at her eyes. She rolled over to face the other side of the bed as (Y/n) climbed in, kicking her shoes off beforehand. She curled up on her side and Jennie threw an arm over her waist, bringing her closer despite the fact that there was plenty of room on the queen sized bed.

The proximity of their bodies made (Y/n)’s blush flare up again. She bit her lip, trying to distract herself. However, it only worsened as she looked at Jennie’s face. She seemed more relaxed and although she would complain about how she slept with makeup on, Jennie’s makeup was still on point, even with the hours of partying, and (Y/n) couldn’t help but stare at the way she languidly blinked.

“Why do you always flirt with guys when you’re out?”

She hadn’t realized she had spoken aloud until Jennie’s brows furrowed, eyes closing.

“It’s the only fun thing to do when you’re not there,” she murmured. After a second she seemed to jolt herself awake again and then added, “Why? Are you jealous?”

(Y/n) opened her mouth to retaliate but no words came out. Jennie cracked an eye open at the silence and then let out an exhausted laugh.

“I’m just kidding,” she yawned, “you have nothing to be jealous of. All those guys are just a distraction.

“A distraction?” asked the girl quietly. She got no response, though, as Jennie had fallen asleep.

For a moment all (Y/n) could do was overanalyze what Jennie had said. Her brain was running over the conversation at an insanely fast rate, to the point where she couldn’t keep up. She hadn’t realized she was falling asleep until she opened her eyes the next morning. She was no longer tangled with Jennie, rather she was as far away as she could get on the bed as if last night had never happened.

The overcast sky prevented the sun from shining, yet she still got up and closed the curtains, knowing any amount of light would hurt Jennie’s eyes. Afterward, she shuffled to the kitchen, grabbing an aspirin and a glass of water to take back to the bedroom. When she returned and her friend had still not awoken, she set the water and pill bottle onto the nightstand.

After a minute of hesitation, she brushed Jennie’s hair off of her face and pulled her hand back suddenly when the brunette shifted. When she was absolutely certain that she hadn’t awoken the woman, she went to the other side of the bed, put on her shoes and slipped out of the apartment, letting the night fade from her mind with the closing of the door.

However, cycles always end to begin again.

So the next Friday night (Y/n) finds Jennie slumped over the bar of another club on the other side of town. The atmosphere is exactly the same as the other one, except this time around the patrons appeared to be more than just a little handsy. Not only had more than two guys tried to pull her onto the dance floor, but there was also a girl who had insisted on grabbing her at the entrance.

And she couldn’t forget the guy who was practically forcing himself onto Jennie in her drunken state.

All she wanted was to stop reliving the moment where the six-foot sleazebag had tried to rip her off Jennie, only stopping when security dragged him away. He had spit curses at her and called her horrible names, but all she could focus on was the way Jennie was crying into the crook of her neck.

With the help of a staff member (Y/n) was able to get Jennie into a taxi and she escorted her home, skipping the usual routine and simply helping her to bed. Jennie had asked her to stay. Of course, she did.

They had laid facing each other again and talked for a while, (Y/n) reaching up and dispelling the tear streaks on Jennie’s cheeks with her thumb whenever they appeared. Only when she fell asleep did Jennie’s breathing become more regular and the tears stop.

For a while, all (Y/n) had done was stare at the ceiling and try to sort through her emotions. Her anger had faded but she couldn’t tell if sadness, disgust or sympathy was what had caused the knot in her throat. Eventually, she fell asleep by forcing all thought from her mind and curling up to Jennie’s sleeping form.

Instead of leaving the next morning after doing her routine, she had simply sat in the kitchen and waited for Jennie to awake. It was a while before she left the bedroom, but (Y/n) remained patient. She had let Jennie change and then treated her to breakfast at a small cafe on the next block, insisting that she deserved to have something brighten her week.

It was at the table on the patio at the rear of the cafe that she had begged Jennie to cut back on the clubbing, if not stop altogether. The silence between them was eerie and she had to suppress a shiver at the unnaturalness of it. For a while Jennie had simply toyed with the straw of her drink in silent contemplation, choosing to wait until their food was delivered before answering.

“Will you hang out with me instead?”

“Jennie, you know I’d love to but-”

“Just for a few hours.”

(Y/n) had sighed, resigning to the idea, and that was how she found herself at Jennie’s on Friday nights.

Currently, she was sitting with a wine glass in one hand and too much popcorn in the other. It was a few weeks after “The Incident” and they had started the night out watching disgustingly cheesy romantic dramas to make fun of them and ended with the two of them shutting off the tv and Jennie becoming restless, the alcohol erasing (Y/n)’s memory of why she didn’t drink.

Her thoughts were a little delayed and it took her a while to come to the conclusion that she had drunk a glass or two more than Jennie. Or was it three? She didn’t know or care.

So as she shoved the popcorn into her mouth, she watched Jennie take another sip before jumping up suddenly from the couch.

“We should play truth or dare!”

“No,” (Y/n) said with a laugh, “we definitely shouldn’t.”

“Okay, well we should still do something,” Jennie exclaimed.

(Y/n) took another gulp of the alcohol and then got up to join her friend. She set her wine glass down on the tv stand and skipped over to her CD player. She put a random disk in and hit play, turning up the volume and dancing along to the first song.

Jennie swayed along as well until the next track began playing and the brunette shrieked and climbed on top of the coffee table, twirling around and singing along at the top of her lungs.

She suddenly stopped right before the second chorus and motioned wildly for (Y/n) to join her. And against her better judgment, she too stood on the table and danced with Jennie.

They danced around for the rest of the song and, as it ended, Jennie downed the rest of her drink, keeping the glass in her hand.

Slowing her movements, (Y/n) looked over at Jennie to see a drop of wine next to her lips. Without thinking she reached over and gently wiped it away, keeping her hand on Jennie’s cheek even after she was done. The brunette froze and in an instant (Y/n) had leaned forward and connected her lips with Jennie’s.

It took a second for her brain to catch up but, when it did, she pulled back at the realization that Jennie had made no more to return the kiss.

“I-I’m sorr-”

She was interrupted as, in one swift motion, Jennie dropped her glass and brought both hands up to cup (Y/n)’s face. The girl began to giggle and the brunette deepened the kiss, effectively shutting her up.

For a few moments, it was just two girls standing on top of a coffee table, too wrapped up in each other to notice the blaring music in their ears or the broken glass at their feet.

Again (Y/n) pulled away first, a smile playing at the corners of her lips this time. Jennie was about to close the space between them again, but she stopped her with a hand covering her mouth.

“Just…let me say something first.” When Jennie nodded, she continued, “I’ve liked you for so long and I need to know if you actually feel the same.” She removed her fingers to reveal Jennie’s smile.

“Trust me when I say that there is no way in hell you’ve liked me longer than I’ve liked you.”

(Y/n) bit her lip, “A year and a half.”

“Try nearly three years.” Jennie laughed, letting her head hang for a moment. “If I wake up and this was just another alcohol-induced dream, I’m going to be pissed.”

With a giggle, (Y/n) tangled her fingers in Jennie’s hair and pulled her in for another kiss, savoring the sweet taste of her lips and enjoying the feeling of her hair between her fingers.

Once again she broke away and Jennie whined.

“Stop that!”

“One last thing, I promise.”

Jennie looked at her expectantly.

“No more flirting with guys.”

“Never again.” With that Jennie laced her hands together against the back of (Y/n)’s neck and pulled her in, letting the excitement of the night wash over again as they basked in each other’s presence.


End file.
